Noelle
How Noelle joined the Tourney Noelle Silva (ノエル・シルヴァ Noeru Shiruva) is a member of the Black Bull squad and the second daughter of the Clover Kingdom's royal family, House Silva. She uses incredibly powerful, Water magic but is unable to control it, which led to her being disowned by her family. To cope with her uncontrollable magic, she uses an item to adjust it. It is later revealed that she unconsciously wishes to not hurt anyone, which is why her magic always misses, but she has begun to break down that barrier for the sake of protecting her friends. She was constantly bullied by her brother, who mocked her inability to control her power. Despite this fact, Noelle exceeds his - and many others - in terms of sheer power. She harbors strong romantic feelings for Asta, though she is reluctant to express it. On her way to the second Tourney, Noelle is befriended by a seemingly Homs man named Dickson. However Noelle suspects something is fishy. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Noelle holds her hands out. After the announcer calls her name Noelle shoots a bubble and it sways off course as the camera zooms saying "Why won't it work?!" Special Moves Splash of the Sea Dragon (Neutral) Noelle shoots a bubble at her opponent to damage and encase him/her for 5 seconds. Geyser Storm (Side) Noelle raises her hands and two swirling geysers appear around her. Waterfall of the Water Tiger (Up) Noelle jumps into the air while manifesting a water-made tiger to slash her opponent. Cradle of the Sea Dragon (Down) Noelle manifests an enormous, smooth sphere of whirling water with a ring of watery globs. This will absorb opponents and stop projectiles. It then disappears after 6 seconds. Nest of the Sea Dragon (Hyper Smash) Noelle crouches, places both hands near the ground, and then manifests a dome composed of multiple whirlpools, which covers her surroundings. These whirlpools can also damage her opponent rapidly. The dome vanishes after 20 seconds. Roar of the Sea Dragon (Final Smash) Noelle points her arm at a target, manifests the head of a sea dragon with sharp teeth, and fires it at the target. Bonus Costume Noelle holds possession of one Bonus Costume, that being her bikini costume. To unlock, one must clear Man the Meat Level 3 with Noelle. After the customer satisfaction gauge is full, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Woohoo! You got Noelle's bikini, but mind her issues!" Then, highlight Noelle and press Minus. Victory Animations #Noelle makes a waterball epxlode and says "I am NOT a failure!" #Noelle thrusts her wand and makes water rain then says "I may not be a prodigy, but that's no excuse to run away!" #noelle steps forward flipping through her Grimoire and brushes her hair saying "You'd better be grateful!" On-Screen Appearance Noelle walks out of a geyser saying "So it's true, everything they said about me...!" Trivia *Noelle's rival is a Homs who raised Shulk as his own, but is actually a Disciple Giant in disguise, Dickson. *Noelle Silva shares her French voice actress with Gardevoir and Prairie Dawn. *Noelle Silva shares her German voice actress with Kanade "Angel" Tachibana, Yoshimoto Imagawa Ni, Madame Flurrie and Opal. *Noelle Silva shares her Arabic voice actress with Tony Tony Chopper, Lucina, Jody Summer, Leifang, Sypha Belnades, Raine Sage, April, the Tower Dragon, Coby, Ranke, Kamika, Mother Brain, Lillia, Kuroyukihime, Kitana, Mileena, Lady Hayakawa, Ringo Noyamano, Angel, Honoka Kosaka, Luong, Aoi "Zaki" Himezaki, Nanao Ise and Stella Vermillion. *Noelle Silva shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Ginny Weasley and Captain Marvel. Category:Black Clover characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume